Hitherto, there is known an electric power steering device that is a vehicle-mounted electronic control device in which an upward oriented surface (upper surface) of an externally exposed connector of a control unit is arranged as an inclined surface with a downward inclination in a direction away from a unit cover that covers a power board, a frame, and a control board (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the electric power steering device, even if a waterdrop falls on the upper surface, the waterdrop flows down in a direction away from the unit cover so that the waterdrop is prevented from entering inside of the unit cover.